Problem: Calculate $5\cdot5! + 4\cdot4!+4!$.
Solution: Using the distributive property twice, \begin{align*}
5\cdot5!+4\cdot4!+4! &= 5\cdot5! + (4+1)\cdot4!\\
&=5\cdot5! + 5!\\
&=(5+1)\cdot5!\\
&=6!\\
&=\boxed{720}.
\end{align*}